Is it love or something more!
by twinsmother
Summary: So once he showed me where I would be working he left and I got to work. I wondered if I was going to be any better at this then the person who set this job up for me thinks I will. I really wish I knew who she was so that I could thank her for all that
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to say that this is a redone version of the story I posted yesterday. I took it down and made some changes. I hope this helps people to read it better. I also added some new things to this chapter. Tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading it!

**Chapter One**

**A New Life**

**-Katy's Place-**

**-Florida-**

This is my life as of thus far.

I am alone and may never really find true love. I thought I had once a few years ago, when I met Charlie.

What a living nightmare that turned out to be.

Oh sure, it started out nice enough, but then the nightmare started. He would come home from work and if his dinner wasn't on the table ready and waiting for him, he would beat the crap out of me. This went on for a few years; always something different would set him off. It was never the same thing twice, God forbid.

I had only one hope of getting out of this relationship alive and that was to run and hide. What I mean by that is that I would have to change my name and that would mean I would have to leave all my family and friends behind forever. It saddened me to have to do it, but I needed to make a clean break.

I would one day (I hoped) be able to come back here with out fear of being beaten to death. So I picked up the phone and made the call. It turned out to be easier then I thought to get a new name and everything that came with that.

I was told to pack light, as I wouldn't need much. I would have everything I needed once I got to where they where sending me. They wouldn't tell me where I was going, just that there would be a ticket waiting for me at the airport, at gate 12.

I was to be there in half an hour.

I got everything I thought I would really need and put them all into one bag. I called for a cab and didn't look back. If I was going to do this, it needed to be now before I changed my mind.

When I got there, I was to go to the locker they told me about over the phone and there I would find my new identity.

Once I had that, I was to go to gate 12 and my ticket would be there waiting for me. Once I was finally on the plane, I started thinking twice about what I was doing but I was also thinking about what it would mean to my life if I didn't do this now.

After the plane took off, I was starting to feel a bit better, but at the same time I wondered what lay ahead of me when I got there. I was going somewhere that I had never been. And I was doing it alone.

But I knew it was for the best.

**-At the airport-**

Once the plane landed, I was scared to say the least. I now knew where I was.

I was in Hawaii.

It was nice to finally be able to come here but I never thought this was how I was gonna get here and the reason I ended up here.

When I got off the plane there was a women standing there with a sign that had my name on it, but it wasn't my name; it was my new name.

The one that I would have to get use to, and make sure that when someone called me by that name I would have to remember that they were talking to me. I walked over to her, she didn't say anything, she just turned and walked toward her car. Figuring I was just supposed to follow her. Once I got in the car she hand me an envelope with something in it.

She said, ''It's what you will need to get started with your new life. If there is anything else you would like to know just ask me now before I take you to where you have to go.''

I couldn't think of anything.

She took me there and then I got out and she left with out saying another word. I stood there just looking at the small place that I was now going to call home. It didn't look so bad on the outside, but I hated to see what was on the inside.

So I went in.

To my surprise it looked a lot better then I thought it was going to look. There was a nice leather sofa, a matching loveseat and reclining chair in the living room. There was an older (by about ten years) TV as well.

I walked down the hall to the first room on the right; it was the bathroom. It was big for a bathroom. Well, any bathroom I ever had. But it was nice and I would make due.

The next room that I came to was the bedroom. It was pretty big for a bedroom, but I loved it.

_I am going to love it here_...I thought to myself.

But for how long, before Charlie would find me. I hoped changing my name and everything else about me would work, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself just yet.

I took the envelope and went to the kitchen table and started looking through it. There was a stack of paper, I started reading it.

It was all the info on who I was and my back story for my new life as Katy Walden.

Oh, ya, I forgot to tell you that that was my new name.

I supposed I would get use to it after awhile. As I was sitting there, reading about who I was now going to be, the phone rang.

Ya, I know I didn't even know that I had one. I didn't even think to look. I answered it after a few rings.

''Hello?''

At first there was only someone breathing on th other end, then a lady asked me if I got there okay, and told me that I needed to go to some place first thing in the morning to report for work.

She said that my bosses name was Steve McGarrett.

Before I could say _'okay' _the line went dead.

_''Wow, that was weird...''_ Was all I could say to myself.

**-H50 Head Quarters-**

The next morning I went to the address that I was given.

''Hey, can I help you with something?'' Asked Chin.

''Ya, my name is Katy Walden, I'm supposed to start work today.'' I replied.

''Oh ya,'' He nodded. ''Steve said you would be coming in this morning. He's in his office right over there. I'll let him know you're here.''

''Thanks,'' I said.

I took a seat and wondered what kind of work I would be doing here and what this place even was.

''Hey,'' Said Steve. ''I heard you where coming in today. It's nice to meet you finally. Your Katy right?''

''Yes, I am. And you must be Steve?''

''Yes. Please, come on into my office, so we can talk about what your gonna be doing here.''

So. this is going to be my boss.

Man, he's hot.

So, may be I am going to like being here after all.

No really, I shouldn't be talking like that. I'm running from one guy already. The last think I need is to start thinking about another one. By now I pretty much figured that they are all the same, but there is something different about this one.

''So, how long have you been doing the office type job?'' Steve asked.

''About 10 years now. I think I need to start looking for something better. But this job will do fine for now.'' I said.

''I understand what you mean. I never meant to get in to this line of work, but after my father died, I had no choice but to try to find the animal that took his life.'' Steve said.

''I'm sorry about your father. He must have meant a lot to you.'' I said, softly.

''Yes, he did and still does. But that is another story for another time. So, when do you think you can start?'' He asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

''I can start right now, if that is ok with you. I just moved into town last night and I don't know anyone, so the more I can do to stay busy the better.''

''So, you've never been here before?'' Steve asked.

''No, this is my first time here. I have always wanted to come here, but never had the time or the money. Work always kept me so busy.''

''I know how that is,'' He said. ''Well, all that you will be doing here is filing paper work and getting any info that I, or any of my partners need. Our team is called Five-O and we work mostly alone, but also with the local police and the Governor, to bring in the bad guys and help solve crimes in the area and surrounding islands.''

''I was wondering what it was you did here...'' I said. ''They lady that sent me here never told me.''

He looked at me strangely, but then asked me if I'd like to meet the rest of his team.

''Sure, I'd love too.'' I said, with a smile.

''Here is where we do most of our meetings when we find anything new on a case.'' He told me.

This room was quiet big and had clear glass walls all around it. I was impressed by it. I had never seen anything like it before. When we got there two of the three members of his team where already there.

''Hey guys,'' Steve said. ''This is Katy, and she's going to be working here with us. Katy this is Chin, who you met earlier. And this is Danny. Danny, this is Katy.''

''It's nice to meet you again,'' Said Chin, as he shook my hand.

''So, where are you from?'' Asked Danny.

Of course, I couldn't tell them that I was from Florida, and that Katy wasn't my real name. Or that I was hiding from the guy that I once loved because, he beat the crap out of me on a daily bases.

''I'm from Ohio. I moved here to get away from the winter and the snow. I was ready for something new, and well here I am...'' I said.

''So, did you come here alone, or did you bring family with you?'' Asked Chin.

Man, I thought to myself, these guys are really nosey.

''No, I came here by myself. I don't have any family left to speak of. My parents died a few years ago and I was an only child. I never knew the rest of my family,'' I said.

''Well, you can just think of us as family,'' Said Chin.

''It's nice to meet you,'' They both said, as Steve took me to where I would be working.

''Same here,'' I said.

''I'm sorry, they asked so many questions on your first day.'' Said Steve.

''That's ok,'' I said. ''They seem nice enough, and I didn't want to hurt any ones' feelings.''

So, once he showed me where I would be working, he left and I got to work.

I wondered if I was going to be any better at this then the person who set this job up for me thinks I will.

I really wish I knew who she was, so that I could thank her for all that she and the rest of them have done for me.

I just hoped that Charlie didn't find me.

Did I tell you that he is the Chief of Police in Ohio, where I lived, before coming here?

Ya, that's right. The Chief of police. I wish I had never meet the guy. But I think once I get working, and time goes by, I won't think of him so much.

Ya, like that will ever happen.

I'm sure he's out there right now, trying to do whatever he can to find me.

After all he is a cop.

That's what scares me the most. I had to find something to do to keep myself from thinking about him. Finally, I got something to work on.

Chin walked over with a file in his hand.

''I need you to find out all you can on a guy named Chip Walker,'' Asked Chin. ''Here is what I have so far, but see if you can find anything else for me.''

''Ok,'' I said. ''No a problem.''

''Hey cuz,'' Is all I heard from behind me. I realized then, that someone was talking to Chin and not me. But why I didn't realize that at first, seemed weird to me. I didn't know anyone out here.

''Hey,'' Said Chin. ''I want you to meet Katy. She just started here today. Katy, this is Kono, my cousin.''

''Hi, it's nice to meet you. So, how long have you lived here? In Hawaii, I mean.'' Asked Kono.

''I just got here, last night.'' I replied.

''How do you like it so far?'' She asked.

''It's nice so far. I really haven't had time to get out and look around or anything yet, but I hope to do so this weekend, maybe.'' I smiled.

''Well, do you like the beach?'' She asked.

''Ya, I haven't been yet, but maybe soon.''

''Well, you are coming with me to the beach this weekend. I go a lot. I like to surf, that kina stuff...'' She said.

''Wow, cool. I have never been surfing before.''

''Well, I will have to teach you then.'' She grinned.

We both laughed.

''Well, I better get this stuff done, for Chin. It was nice to meet yu,'' I said.

''Same here.''

Well, my first day went well, I think. I don't think I messed up, to badly. I had to laugh at myself. I hadn't sure I could do this job at first, but I think I will be alright. I have worked in an office before, but I have never done anything like what I was asked to do today.

**-At Katy's House-**

I finally got home and decided to take a shower and get some R&R in front of the TV.

Man, I'm tired...I thought to myself.

Just as I was getting out of the shower, I heard someone at the front door.

The first thought that came to my mind, was that Charlie had found me and that I was a dead woman.

I slowly went to the door, and before opening it, I asked who it was.

''It's just me Steve. You left you cell phone at work, and I thought you might need it.'' He said, through the door.

Couldn't he have just waited till the morning to give it to me?

Man this guy is, well there isn't a word I can come with right now for it, but...wow.

I opened the door, and he was just standing there smiling.

Man, he looks even hotter then he did earlier today, if that is possible anyways.

I really need to stop thinking like this. I guess not having a good man in my life for so long has made me crazy. I shouldn't be thinking of my boss this way.

Hell, the last thing I need right now is another man in my life. Look how well that last one worked out.

''Hey,'' I said as I let him in. ''Thank you, but you didn't need to bring it all the way over here. I could have gotten it in the morning.''

''That's ok,'' He said. ''I live two houses down from you. I didn't know we lived that close to each other before today. I would have stopped by to say 'Hi' before today had I know.'' He said.

''That's ok. I only got here last night remember.'' We both smiled at each. ''Would you like a cup of coffee?'' I asked, trying to break the silence.

''That would be nice, if you don't mind. I mean it looks like, I caught you as you were getting out of the shower.'' He said smiling, and pointing to the bath towel, I was still wearing.

''Oh, my God,'' I said, as my face turned red. ''I am so sorry. I heard the door bell and...I'm so sorry.''

''That's ok. I can make the coffee while you get dressed,'' He said. ''Just point me in the direction of the kitchen and I'll get started.''

''It's right there around the corner. I'll be right back.''

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could.

I can't believe that I just answered the door in my towel.

What was I thinking? That's just it I wasn't thinking I told myself.

Man, the last thing I wanted was for my boss to see me in the nude, well...almost in the nude. I hurried to get dressed as fast as I could and almost fell as I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

What was it about this guy, that made me feel like a school girl with her first crush?

I had to stop feeling like this. But it was going to be hard.

I know, I will ask about him and see if I can find out if there is a girlfriend in his life. If there is that will make it all the more easier to stop think about him, the way I do.

I walked into the kitchen.

''Again, I am so sorry about that. I really don't know what I was thinking, when I did that.''

He blushed and said, ''It's fine. It's not like I haven't seen a woman in a towel before. Although, I think you're the first one that looked good in one.''

He smiled, and I thought I was going to die right then, in there.

Was he really hitting on me? Was it going to get any better then this. He didn't seem to good at it.

And I just meet the guy today.

He works fast, if that's what he's doing.

''I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, by saying that.'' He said, awkwardly.

''It's fine,'' I assured him. ''So, did you find the coffee, and stuff okay?''

I was trying to change the subject before it went too far.

''Yes. It's almost ready.'' He said.

''So, is this a good area to live in, or should I have chosen a better location?'' I asked.

''No, this is a great area,'' He answered. ''I've lived in the same house since I was a boy, and I don't think, I would want to live anywhere else. So, why did you leaves Ohio?'' He asked.

''I don't really want to get into that, right now. It's a sore area for me.'' I said.

''That's fine,'' He said, ''But, I just need to let you know, that I know you're real name isn't Katy, and that you aren't from Ohio. I was doing a background check for job reasons and nothing came up. It was weird that nothing showed up, but I thought I would look into it more, and Chin found the truth in a filed police report in Florida. It said that the police chief there was looking for his missing wife and that he would like for her to come home to him safely. It says your name is Kim, and that your a nurse at one of the area hospitals there. Is there any reason that you are here and lying about who you really are?'' He asked with a serious look on his face.

I broke down and started crying.

How could my cover be gone in just one day? I asked myself.

''Yes. I'm on the run because, my HUSBAND is trying to kill me. Is there anything else you would like to know?'' I asked. ''Maybe, you'll tell him where I am, so that I can die at a young age.''

He looked at me, like I had said something wrong.

''I would never do that.'' He said. ''You are an adult, and can do anything you like, but why did you feel you needed to lie about who you really are?'' He asked.

''Because, if Charlie finds me he will do everything he can to take me back to Florida. Ya, he will deny that he ever hit me or that he put me the hospital a few times, but once he got me home and we were alone, he would just start hitting me again, for running from him and then, I would never get away from him again.'' I said, quietly.

I started crying again, and I couldn't stop.

I thought I was safe here, and that no one would ever find me.

Shows how little I know right?

''I am not going to say anything to anyone about where you are. None of us will.'' He said, seriously/

''But what about my job, and having the right name and stuff to keep that job?'' I asked.

''Don't worry about that,'' He said. ''I will take care of it. As far as everyone here knows, your name is Katy Walden, and that's that.''

He came over, sat next to me and put his arms around me. ''It's going to be fine,'' He said. ''This Charlie guy, will never be able to find you, or hurt you again.''

''Thank you,'' I said, ''For everything.''

We sat there, for what seemed like for ever.

I guess that it was, because when I woke up I was lying on the sofa covered up. I sat up, and saw that he was asleep in the chair next to me. I looked at the clock and it said that it was 3am in the morning.

I got up as quietly as I could, and went down the hall to use the bathroom. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw. My face was still all red, and my hair was a mess.

So much for drying it, before it dried on its own.

I looked a mess.

But, I wasn't about to fix it now. Hell, it was still 3am in the morning.

What could be worse then him, seeing me like this?

I went to the kitchen to get something to drink, and that was when I heard him get up, and come in to the kitchen.

''Hey,'' He said. ''What time is it?''

''It's after three in the morning. You didn't have to stay, you know? You could have just left me there and gone home.''

''Well, I thought it was rude to just leave in the middle of a conversation,'' He said. ''I mean, you did just fall asleep while we were talking.''

He smiled and so did I.

''I'm sorry. I was just so upset and crying makes me sleepy,'' I said. ''Again, I'm sorry.''

''You know, you say that a lot,'' He commented.

''What?''

''I'm sorry.''

''I know. It's just that it is something that is hard to stop saying, when you've been saying for as long as I have been saying it.'' I sighed.

''That's ok,'' He said. ''I think we can help you with that.''

''Oh really? Please do.'' I said, laughing.

''Ok, I think I need to go, and let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.'' He said.

''I think that would be a good idea. Thank you, for bringing my phone.''

He smiled, and said goodnight, as he left.

Man, that was a weird evening.

But I am glad that someone knows who I really am and now I won't have to lie to anyone anymore.

I was happy about that, at least. I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie trying to get to me, with friends like Steve.

I hoped.

I finally got back in bed around 5am, in the morning. I knew that I shouldn't, because I had to be up again in two hours, but I was too tired to think about that at that moment so I went to bed.

**-The next Morning-**

When I did get up, it wasn't my alarm that woke me; it was my cell phone.

When I finally found it, it had stopped ringing, but there was a voicemail message.

It was Kono, calling to ask if I was coming into work this morning, and to call her back. I didn't understand the message at first, until I looked at the clock and saw it was 10am.

Shit, I was so late.

How did I sleep so late?

I got up and got dressed as fast as I could, and on my way out to the bus stop, I called Kono back to let her know what was going on, and that I would be there as soon as I could.

She asked if I needed a ride, I said no that I was going to take the bus, and that I would be there soon.

That's when I heard the horn of a truck behind me. I hung up and turned around to see Steve and Danny, in a pick up truck.

''Hey, did you forget you had to work this morning?'' Asked Danny.

''No, my alarm didn't go off. Sorry.''

''Hey, what did I tell you about saying that last night?'' Steve asked.

''Forgive me, then.'' I said with a smile.

So, do you want a ride, or do you want to wait here forever for that bus?'' Danny asked, lightly.

''I'd like a ride, besides that guy over there, keeps looking at me funny. I don't like it.'' I replied, with a small shudder.

Danny got out, and let me in the back, but Steve gave him a look, and then got in the back himself, letting me get in the front.

''You didn't need to get in the back,'' I said to Danny. ''I would have sat back there.''

''That's alright,'' Danny said.

''Today, is going be a long one. Do you think you can handle that?'' Asked Steve.

''Yeah, I think I can handle it.'' I said, nodding.

He drove off, and soon after that, we were at work.

-H50 Head Quarters-

''So, what is it you need me to do?'' I asked, as we got out of the truck.

''I need you to go through this list of names, and cross check them with the name, Chin gave you yesterday. I need to know everything about them, and how they might know, Chip Walker.'' Steve replied.

''You got it.''

''Thanks,'' He said.

I opened the folder, and looked through it.

Man, was he was right about this being a long day.

Well, I better get started. It took longer then I thought it would, but I had the info, Steve wanted, before he came back later in the day.

''Hey, good work,'' He said. ''I knew you could do it. I also wanted to talk about that thing with the fake name, and everything, if you have a minute?'' He asked.

''Sure,'' I said.

''Come on into my office, so we can talk alone.'' He said.

''Do you still want to be called Katy, or would you like us to call you Kim?'' He asked.

''I would still like to go by Katy for now. Until I know for sure that Charlie isn't looking for me anymore. If he ever stops that is. What are we going to do about the missing persons report he filed?'' I asked.

''I'm not sure yet, but we will figure something out.''

He moved closer to me where I sat in the chair.

He looked down at me and said, ''I will never let Charlie find or hurt you.''

''But you don't even know me, or him for that matter, so how can you say that?'' I asked.

''Once I meet someone, I don't have to get to know them before I know they're a good person and I can see it in your face that you are a great person. Someone worth protecting. Do you trust me enough to know that I am telling you the truth when it comes to your safety?'' He asked, seriously.

''Yes, I do.'' I replied.

Here he goes, making me cry all over again.

He looked at me again and then pulled me into his arms. I know I should have pushed him away but it felt so good to be in some ones arms again. After a few minutes he pulled me away to look at me again.

''I know this is going to be hard, but you can trust me and the others. We aren't going to let anything happen to you.''

''Thank you,'' Was all I could say. ''If you don't mind, can I go home for the day? I just don't feel like working right now.''

''That's fine. I want you to call me as soon as you get there. Better yet here, take my truck and I'll get Danny to give me a ride home.''

''Are you sure?'' I asked.

''Yes, I would feel better if you took my truck rather then the bus. This might be Hawaii but the same things that happen on buses everywhere can happen here too.''

''Ok. Thank you for everything. You don't have to do any of this, but I feel better knowing that I have friends here that are willing to keep my secret for the time being.''

I left his office feeling a bit better. I just wanted to go home and get some rest and not have to think about any of this for a while at least. Just before I got in the truck he came running out calling my name.

''Katy, wait a minute!''

''Ya, what is it?''

He handed me his cell phone and told me to use it to call my friends and family in Florida to let them know that I was safe and not to worry.

''But what if Charlie has a tracking thing on their phones?'' I asked.

''He won't be able to trace this phone. Trust me.''

''Thank you.''

He reach in the window to touch the side of my face but I pulled away. I wasn't ready for any of that yet.

I still needed some time.

I think he knew that because he just smiled and said ''sorry'' as he walked away.

I felt bad but like I said, I still needed some time. As I drove home, I thought about what my life would have been like had I met Steve instead of Charlie. It seems like it would have been a wonderful life and I hope to have something like that in the future. I miss having the arms of a loving, kind, man around my waist. Holding me tight and close.

_Someday..._I told myself. _Someday,_ I will have that again.

**-Katy's House-**

Man, I am glad that I was finally home.

Once I got inside, I decided to take a bath but first I am going to call my family and friends. The first person I thought to call was my best friend Bella. The phone only rang twice before she answered.

''Hello?''

''Bella, don't say my name out loud, but its me, okay?''

''Hey, where the HELL are you?'' She asked.

''I'm in Hawaii,'' I told her. ''I got some help from these people who help battered women get away from the men that are beating them.'' I told her. ''I wasn't allowed to call, until I knew it was safe for me to do so.''

''Well, I am glad that you did. I have been going out of my mind looking for you.''

''I am so sorry to have made you worry, but I just couldn't take one more day of what he was doing to me...'' I told her.

''I know,'' She said. ''I am glad that you did that, but I miss you so much. Edward is going crazy, trying to find you too.''

''Is he out there now looking for me?'' I asked her.

''He was, but he just left to get Renée from Esme's. I will let him know that you called and that you are fine. Please make sure to call Esme. I know she is going crazy as well,'' She said.

''I will. Bella don't worry. I will be fine, and I have already started making friends here to.''

''I better go,'' I told her. ''I love you, Bella.'' I said.

''I love you too. Call me soon okay?''

''I will. Bye.''

That was the hardest thing I had to do.

But this next call is going to be even harder. Well, I guess know is as a good a time as any to call my parents. The phone again only rang twice. My father answered it.

''Hello?'' He said.

''Hey dad, its me.'' I said. ''Kim.''

''Where the HELL have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you. We thought that Charlie did something to you and then covered it up by filing a missing person's report!'' He said.

He went on like this for a few minutes, before he finally let me answer. When I did I told him the same things I told Bella and then he asked the hardest question yet.

''When are you coming home honey? We miss you and want you to come home.''

''I wish I could come home dad, but right now that wouldn't be a good idea.''

''I know,'' He said. ''I just hate the thought of you being there all alone.''

''But I'm not,'' I said. ''I have made a few friends and I have a job.''

''I am glad that you are finally happy, Hunny...'' He said.

''Thank you, dad. So am I. Is mom there? I would love to talk to her.''

''She's right here, and would love more then anything to talk to you,'' He said.

''Hey sweetie,'' Said Esme. ''I am so glad to hear from you. Are you ok?''

''Yes mom, I'm fine.''

We talked for what seemed like hours, before I told them I had to go. I needed to take a shower and get some sleep.

''Call us again soon.''

''I will, mom. I promise.##

''Okay, hunny,'' She said. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, mom, and tell dad, I said, I love him too. Bye.''

Finally, I was able to take a nice long bath.

I thought about the day and how good it finally felt to be able to talk to my family again. I miss them so much and I hope that I will be able to call them again soon. After taking a long bath and getting dressed, I went into the living room to watch some TV.

Something I haven't been able to do in a long time. Just as I was getting into the show I was watching, there was a knock at the door.

''Yes, who is it?'' I asked.

''Its Steve, can I come in?''

''Sure, the doors' unlocked.'' I called.

When I saw him all those weird feelings started again. I felt like a school girl all over again. My heart started beating faster and my face felt flushed. All I could do was sit there and stare at him.

''What, do I have something on my face?'' He asked, with a smile.

''No, I'm sorry. Here are the keys to your truck. Thank you again, for letting me use it.'' I said.

''Not a problem. So, did you get to talk to your family?'' He asked.

''Yes, I did. They were all very happy to hear from me, and I was happy to hear their voices again. Were you able to do anything about that missing persons report?''

''Yes, I did. Because you're an adult and there was no sign of anything that shows you were kidnapped, there is no reason there needs to be a missing persons report. They took it out of the system about an hour ago.''

''Thank you, Steve, for everything. I owe you big time.''

''It was nothing,'' He replied.

''So,'' I said. ''Would you like a cup of coffee, or something else to drink?''

''That would be nice, but do you have a beer?''

''No, I'm sorry, I don't drink.''

''Coffee, would be fine. Thank you.''

''Oh, your phone is on the table, by the sofa. I don't want to forget to give it to you before you leave.''

''Thanks. I'll get on my way out,'' He said.

''So, how long have you been a cop?''

''About a year now. I was in the Navy before joining the Five-0 taskforce.''

''How did you like being in the Navy?''

''It was fun, to say the least. But it was a lot of hard work, and I was glad to help my country. I would do it all over again if I had to, but I am glad to finally be in one place and not having to move all over the globe every few years.''

We decided to take our coffee into the living room.

''So what are you watching tonight? Is there anything good on?''

''No, just some old repeats of, I Love Lucy and the, Brady Bunch.'' I said. ''Would like to stay and watch them with me? I ordered pizza about half an hour ago. So we can sit here, watch them, and eat dinner together as well...''

Wow, where on Earth did that come from?

I can't believe that I am asking a man to spend time with me, let alone my boss.

I really need to get a new job before this goes any further.

''So, what are you thinking about right now? He asked.

''That I need to get a new job, before things get out of hand between us.'' I replied, before I could stop myself.

''What does that mean?''

''That I really can't be doing this right now. Dating and all that.''

''Why not?'' He asked, as he moved closer to touch my arm.

''Because I'm not ready for anything like that right now, and besides, you're my boss.''

''Not really. I mean, I'm not your boss really. You just work in the same office as I do, and well, I guess I am, but that shouldn't change anything.''

''Okay, maybe it shouldn't,'' I said. ''But it does. I just need to be alone for right now. To get my life back on track. I'm sorry if I led you on or anything, but that is what I need right now. Having friends is all I can really handle. I hope your not mad.''

He looked at me and smiled. ''No, I'm not mad at you. I understand completely. So, we will have to be friends for now.''

''Thank you,'' I said.

''So, are we still having dinner, or should I go home now?'' He asked.

''No, you don't have to go home. I did ask you if you'd like to stay for dinner, and that is what I would like right now.''

''Ok then,'' He said.

Once the food got there and we ate, it was around eleven when I started getting tried.

''Well, I guess it looks like I need to head home.'' He said.

''I had a good time tonight,'' I said.

''So did I. I hope next time, we can do this at my place.''

''I think that would be fun.'' I smiled.

Man, I am going crazy trying not to reach out and kiss him right now.

I know I need more time to be out of a relationship but it is so hard when some as gorgeous as he is, is wanting to be with you as well.

''So, will I see you at work tomorrow?'' He asked.

''I'll be there, till I find another job.'' I said.

I hate to leave them but if I want to stay single for a while I need a job where my boss isn't so hot or that isn't going to be so nice like Steve is.

''I'd hate to lose you as an employee, but if that is what you feel you need to do then, I'm behind you one hundred percent.'' He said.

''Thank you. Well, I will see you in the morning,'' I said.

It wasn't until he was gone that I noticed he forgot his phone. I would just give it to him in the morning.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. I guess he decided to come back for his phone, instead of waiting till tomorrow.

As I opened the door, I started to say to him, did you really need the phone that bad, when I realized it wasn't him.

It was Charlie.

All I could do was stand there and stare.

I was frozen in place.

At that very moment, he put his hands around my neck, and pulled me into the house, and closed the door.

''So, you thought you were going to get away, and that I wouldn't find you? Well, you thought wrong!''

The next thing I remember, is having my arm twisted and feeling the pain go from my wrist all the way up my arm.

I screamed in pain.

''Let go of me!'' Is all that would come out of my mouth.

''Why should I, bitch? You think you don't deserve what you just got, or what is coming. No one leaves me, and gets away with it!''

Just then someone came slamming through the door.

Charlie threw me to the floor, and before I knew what was happening, Steve was on top of him and was putting him in a head lock.

The pain in my arm, was all I could think about.

I guess the pain was more then I could take, because I don't remember anything, after seeing Steve tackle Charlie to the ground.

**-At the hospital-**

''So, how is she going to be, Doc?'' Asked Steve.

''She's going to be fine. She has a pretty bad fracture in her arm, and the hit to the head scared us at first, but she had no cracks in her skull or any swelling. So, I think she should be fine, but I would like to keep here overnight as she did pass out after being hit in the head.''

''Thanks Doc,'' Said Steve.

As he walked in, I was waking up a little more.

My head really hurt and I felt sick to my stomach. As I tried to sit up, the room started spinning.

''Oh no, you don't!'' Steve said. ''If you don't want to fall out of bed, then I think you need to lie back down.''

''Where am I? What the hell happened?'' I asked.

Steve looked grim, ''Right after I left, Charlie came to pay you a visit. I was almost home when I remembered my phone. So, I turned around to come back and get it, and that was when I heard you scream. When I got there you were on the floor, and I tackled Charlie to the ground.''

''Where is he now?''

''He can't get to you in here, I promise.''

''That's what you said before, and he found me anyways. Why do I always have to find a guy that is going to lie to me every chance he gets?''

''I'm not lying to you. I have no idea how he found you, and I am going to make damn sure that he can't find you again!''

''What do you mean, again? I thought you just said that he can't hurt me again?''

''He can't because right now, he is in jail. I am going to make sure that he either stays there or that you are safe. Even if that means you have to move in with one of us.''

''Hey, your awake.'' Said Kono. She came over and gave me a hug.

''I got you these flowers, and a teddy bear. I think everyone can use one of these when their not well.''

''Thanks,'' I said.

''So, have they decided when they are letting you out of here?'' Asked Kono.

''No, but I am guessing it won't be tonight,'' I said.

''I just talked to the doctor, and he said, because you blacked out, he wants you to stay overnight.'' Said Steve.

''Great,'' I said. ''I hate hospitals.''

''If you want, one of us can stay with you tonight.'' said Kono.

''That would be nice. Can someone get the nurse? My head is killing me.''

''Sure, I'll be right back.'' Said Kono.

''Now, you can go home, and let Kono stay with me tonight.'' I said.

''But I am gonna be up all night worrying about you...'' He said.

''Really? Your gonna answer with that? Fine,'' I said. ''You can stay.''

He just looked at me and smiled. Kono came back with the nurse and after a few hours it was time for her to leave.

''I'll come by, and see you tomorrow. Okay?'' She said.

''See ya then,'' Is all I could say, as I was finally, falling asleep.

''Charlie, no please don't hurt me! I promise, that I will be good. I will come home with you!''

''Katy...'' Was all I heard him say, or I thought he was the one saying it.

I woke up to, Steve shaking me, trying to wake me up.

''Katy, wake up!'' Said Steve.

I woke up crying, and he just sat there and held me, telling me that it will be okay and that I was just dreaming.

''I'm glad, you're here.'' I said.

''What's going on in here?'' The nurse asked. ''Her heart rate went throw the roof.''

''She was having a nightmare, is all.'' Steve said.

''Ok, I'm gonna get you, something to help you sleep.'' The nurse said,

''No,'' I said. ''When I'm asleep, I have that nightmare. I don't want to have them again. I know I will, if I sleep again.''

Steve put his hand to my cheek, and said, ''You're going to be fine. They're just dreams, and he can never hurt you again. I will be right here.''

''Fine,'' I said.

I just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Once the nurse gave me something to sleep, it seemed as if time went by so fast.

All I remember after that, is waking up to an empty room.

Just what I thought...I said to myself.

Men, they always leave.

I tried to get up, but my head started spinning.

Man, my head hurts. I guess I hit it harder than I thought.

I tried one more time, when I heard Steve tell me to sit back down, before I fell and needed to be here longer.

''I just needed to go to the bathroom,'' I said. ''I'll be fine.''

But I wasn't.

I got lightheaded, and fell to the floor.

''I told you-'' He started to say.

''I know. I'm fine; just help me up. before the nurse comes in here!''

He helped me up and into the bathroom.

''Can you close the door?'' I said.

''Fine, but just let me know when you're done, so I can help you back into bed.''

''Ok. I'm done.'' He opened the door, and I walked out.

He helped me back into bed, just as the doctor came in.

''So, how are you feeling today?'' He asked.

''Just a little light headed,'' I told him, ''But fine, otherwise.''

''Does your head hurt still?'' He asked.

''Ya, a little...'' I said.

''Well, I think we will run a few more tests this morning, and go from there. I'll be back later to see you.''

He left the room.

''I bet you thought, you were gonna go home today, didn't you?'' He said with a smile.

''Ya, I was hoping to. I hate being here. This sucks. You just want to keep me here so that you know where I am, at all times...'' I said with a smile.

But I wasn't smiling for long, as I looked past Steve, to see that Charlie was in the door way.

''What the hell is he doing here?'' I screamed.

He started to walk into the room but, Steve stood up and he stopped a few feet from where he was standing in front of the door.

''Hey pal, I don't want any trouble. I just came to see my wife.'' Charlie said.

''The hell you are!'' I said. ''I don't want you, anywhere near me, or this room. So please, if you would, just leave!'' I said.

''You can't make me go anywhere,'' He said.

''Ya, the hell I can.''

I hit the nurse's button and a nurse came running in.

''What's going on in here?'' She asked.

''I would like you to have this man,'' I pointed to Charlie. ''Removed please, as he is the one that put me here in the first place.''

''Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.'' She said.

He thought about it for a minute, then decided he better leave.

But on his way out he said, ''I will get you, once you leave here. There won't be anyone out there to help you once you leave here,'' He said, coldly.

Steve was about to say something, but I stopped him.

''Look if you say anything to him, he's just gonna get even madder. Just let it go.''

''But-''

''But nothing,'' I said. ''He just wants you to say something. That's how he is.''

''Fine, but you're not going back to your place, when you leave here. You're going home with Kono.''

''Fine, as long as I know, I am somewhere safe.''

We only said that because, Charlie was still on his way out of the room.

''How the hell, did he get out of jail? And, how the hell was he able to get in here?''

''He got out on bail. He told the judge, that it was self-defense. So, he had to let him go. But, he told him that he wasn't to leave the island until after the trial.''

''Great, that's all I need. I came here to get away from him and now he has to stay here too! Can life get any worse?''

''No, and we will all be here, to help you, and to make sure that he comes nowhere near you.''

''Fine. I am glad that you are here. I never thought, I would find a friend like you.##

He smiled.

''I'm not going home with Kono either...'' I said. ''I'm going home with you. I know you said, Kono can handle anything, but I don't want her to get hurt either way. So if I stay with you,'' I said. ''I want my own room.''

''That's fine. I have two guestrooms for you to choose from.''

''Well, I want the one closes to yours, so that if I do need you, it won't be hard to find.''

He just looked at me and, smiled.

''Fine. Well, I need to get to work, but if you need me, you know where to reach me.''

''Okay,'' I said.

''Kono wanted me, to tell you, that she will be back here, later to see you.''

''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it.''

He left and, I was finally alone again.

But I wasn't alone for long.

The nurse came back into take some blood and do some other tests. It was a long time before the doctor came back in.

''Well,'' He said. ''It looks like you, will be able to go home, later this evening.''

''Thank you,'' I said.

A few hours later, Kono came into visit.

''Hey girly. How ya feeling?''

''Better. The doctor said, I can leave later this evening. I am so ready to get out of here.''

''That's great. Steve said, that you were going home with him when you get out of here. I think that is a good idea. I know he would just worry about you, if you came home with me, and then he would be calling every couple of hours, and that would drive me crazy.''

''Thank you, for understanding,'' I said to her.

''It's nothing, but I am still taking you surfing when your feeling better.''

''Sounds like a plan. Do you think you and Chin can go by my place and pick up a few things for me, so that I don't have to go back there?''

''Sure. Is there anything you want?''

''No, just get me some clothes, and things that you think I might need while I am at Steve's.''

''Okay.''

She stayed for a few hours and then left.

I was so happy to be leaving here, but nervous about going home with Steve.

I know he worries, but I think he would have been fine, had I gone and stayed with Kono. But if I had, he would have just called her every couple of hours to check on me, and she said that would have driven her crazy.

Sometimes, I just wish that Charlie would have ended my life once before.

Then I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my life worrying about when he was going to hit me next.

I know that sunds bad, but it's how I feel sometimes.

But right now, I just want to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I redid this chapter as well. I also add Katy's background and what happened between her and Charlie. That's for you Miss Five-O. I hoe you like it.

Chapter Two

Home Sweet Home

-In the hospital parking lot-

_**I bet your happy to be leaving this place.**_

_**Ya I am. The food wasn't that bad but the bed sucked. I don't ever want to be in there again.**_

_**Well we will try to keep it that way. So do you want to go to my place first and see what Kono and Chin brought of your stuff and then go to your place if they missed something?**_

_**Let's go and see what they got first.**_

_**You go it he said.**_

The closer we got to his house the more scared I became. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got there. After all he is a man and he has been living alone for some time now. Once I got inside it wasn't as bad as I had thought it was.

-At Steve's House-

_**Wow, it's not as manly as I thought it was going to be.**_

_**He looked at me and smiled. This was the house I grew in after all. I didn't have the heart to change much of what my parents did with the place.**_

_**Oh well that was nice of you I said.**_

_**Well your room will be the second room on the right just up those stairs.**_

_**Thanks.**_

It was bigger then I thought it was going to be. But it would do for now. I just hope that I didn't have to stay here to long. I was just getting use to my new place. But if I had to be some where I was glad that I was here. He's a nice guy and seems to care about me a lot, even though he really doesn't know me from Adam.

_**Knock knock. Can I come in he asked?**_

_**Sure come on in.**_

_**So how do you like your room?**_

_**Is it okay?**_

_**Ya! It's a bit big but other then that it's fine. I've never had a big bed like this ether.**_

_**Well it does take some getting use to I'll admit that, but once you do, you won't want anything else again.**_

_**Really I said.**_

_**I was thinking of ordering something for dinner and wanted to ask you what you'd like.**_

_**I can go for anything but mushrooms, little fish things and anything that is green I said.**_

_**What you don't like mushrooms? There the best he said with a smile on his face.**_

_**There nasty to me no matter how they are cooked.**_

_**Ok and what about anchovies? There the best right? He smiled at me as he sat down on the bed.**_

_**There nasty. How can anyone eat those things? The smell alone makes me sick to my stomach.**_

_**I was just kidding he said. Your right, they are nasty and the smell alone can make you sick to your stomach. So what about Chinese Food he asked.**_

_**That sounds good to. But remember anything but mushrooms please.**_

_**Ok no mushrooms he said. I'll be down stairs, so when you're done you can come down and join me.**_

_**You got it.**_

Man I still can't believe how hot he is. I guess I can't stop my feelings for him completely, but I will have to try my hardest. I don't now how, but I know that I don't need anything more then friendship from him right now. I know he feels the same for me, but I know I won't be the one that brings it up first.

_**Hey are you in there (as he waves his hand in front of my face).**_

_**Sorry about that I said. Ya, I was just thinking about what would have happened this morning had you not been there when Charlie came in to the room. Thank you I said.**_

_**Your welcome he said. I know you said you wheren't ready to talk about what happened between the two of you but it might help you feel better if you do.**_

_**I know. I just do't know where to start.**_

_**Start from the begining. I am hear to listen and to help you through this.**_

**_We meet when I was 18 years old. He seemed like such a nice guy. We dated for about year with out any problems. Then we got married and things changed pretty fast. I was married and I was unhappy. He was violent and didn't treat me right and he didn't treat my family right either. He got nasty and nastier. Everyday things just got worse. When things got pretty bad I managed and coped day by day by trying to ignore him. If he started nagging at me or whatever I would get in the car and go for a drive or go visit my mom or friends - just to get away from him. When I got back home he would be sweet for a while then he would be back to the old nasty person that he was. Over time things got worse. Like when we were together he was very strict about who I went out with. I couldn't go out with other people, girls or guys - I had no life. I felt like I was a prisoner in my own home. If I did go out it was only with my family or him. I felt like a dog on a chain and I couldn't get it off. The violence started, as I now know it does, with name calling, which graduated to pushing and hairpulling. It eventually became violent battery. I was ashamed, and covered the bruises. I feared him, but I also pitied him. My life as I knew it before was gone. He said he was sorry every time he hit me but it never lasted long. If I did something he didn't like he would hit me. If I didn't want to have sex with him he would forse me to have sex with him. This went on for years, until I finally got tired of it and finally talked to a friend at work about it. She told me about this group of people that help victums like me get away from the people that are hurting them. She gave me there number and it took me a few weeks before I felt brave enough to call them. But I did. And now I am here adn I just hope things will get better from here._**

He listened to me tell my story with stopping to ask guestion after guestion and I was glad for that. I knew that if he had I might not have been able to finish telling him everthing. And now that I had I felt a lot better.

_**I am so sorry you had to go through all of that. But I am proud of you for taking that step to leave him. I know it must have been hard.**_

_**It was really hard, but I am glad I did it. Now can you g0 and order the food please. I'm hungry I said.**_

_**You got it he said. I'll do that while you finish unpacking. Let me know if there is anything that Kono might have forgotten and we can go together to get he said.**_

_**You go it I said.**_

Before he left the room he kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me.

I went back to unpacking and that was when I noticed Kono had forgotten my laptop. So I went down stairs to find Steve. I found him in the livingroom on the phone. I went and sat down on the other end of the sofa from where he was sitting.

_**So are you finished.**_

_**Ya.**_

_**Did they forget anything?**_

_**Ya she forgot to get my computer of the night stand by my bed.**_

_**I'll go and get it. You sit here and wait for the food to come.**_

_**Ok I said.**_

_**The food is already paid for so don't worry about that.**_

_**What about a tip.**_

_**That's taken care of to. Be right back.**_

_**Take your time. I'll be here when you get back.**_

_**He laughed on his way out.**_

Man why did I just say that. It just didn't sound right. Oh well what's said is said. I decided to watch TV while I waited. There really wasn't much on, but I decided to watch Roseanne. It was one I had seen before so I didn't pay to much attention to it. About five mintues later the door bell rang. Coming I said. It was our food. Boy I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food. I went to the kitchen to eat and soon after that Steve came back with my laptop.

_**Got it he said. Good the foods here. I'm starving.**_

_**It just got here I said so its still hot.**_

_**Good.**_

_**Once he had his food he sat at the table to eat.**_

_**So is there anything on TV that you want to watch tonight or do you just want to turn in after dinner he asked?**_

_**I don't think there is anything on that I want to watch but I thought I would stay up and do a few things on my computer. If you don't mind the company that is I asked?**_

_**No not at all. I want you to feel at home here. I would love the company to he said. I haven't had anyone else in this house with me since before my dad died and sometimes it can get pretty lonly in here.**_

_**Ok then I will stay up and keep you company then. I need to catch up on face book any way.**_

_**You do the facebook thing he asked?**_

_**Yes, doesn't everyone I asked?**_

_**I do but I don't know about everyone else. It's a great way to keep in touch with family and friends he said.**_

_**That's for sure. I have all of my family on facebook and most of the people that I went to school with too. But I think I have room for one more. That is if you want to friend me.**_

_**I would love to he said smiling.**_

We finished dinner and did the dishes together. Then I went in to the livingroom with my computer while he went to change for the night. I still can't get over how nice this place is. It's bigger then my apartment back in Florida. I am still getting use to living here but I am also thinging about going back to Florida now that Charlie knows where I am. I miss my family and friends, but I have made new ones here and I don't know if I want to leave just yet. I never thought that being beaten by a husband would be what would get me to ever move from the place I called home all of my life. But here I am and I can't be happier or so I think. It was about a half hour later that we got the phone call that changed my life for the better. I hate to think of the dead that way but it did make my life better. Steve answered his phone and was quit for a mintue before he asked if what he had just heard was right. Ok I'll tell her. Thanks for calling Chin.

_**So what was that all about I asked.**_

_**It was Chin. He said that HPD had just found Charlies body in his hotel room. He had hung him self.**_

_**Was there a note or anything saying why he did it I asked?**_

_**No but there looking in to his computer files to see if there is anything there he said. But right now there having a hard time getting in to it because he has it locked.**_

_**I wish I could help them but I was never aloud to use it and I wouldn't even know where to begin with trying to give passwords to unlock it. I can how ever check my emails and see if he sent me anything. I haven't been able to do that until now so there might be something there.**_

_**I don't want you to do anything that will upset you he said.**_

_**I'll be fine I said. Let me know what you find if anything. You got it.**_

There wasn't anything in there from Charlie but there was alot of emails from my sister Alise and a few from my mother Esme. He leaned over to look at my computer.

_**Man you have alot of emails and most of them look to be like there from the same two people.**_

_**Ya my mother and sister can be very protective of me as I am the youngest of six kids.**_

_**Wow six kids. You have a big family.**_

_**Well before I was born my parents adopted four kids all from different familys. Which to some might seem werid when they see the oldest four as two couples.**_

_**What do you mean he asked? Well my older brothers Emmet and Jasper are dating my older sisters Rosealie and Alise.**_

_**Wait so your sisters are dating your brothers.**_

_**Well to a new comer that does sound werid, but because they are not related by blood it isn't all that werid if you think about it.**_

_**So it doesn't weird you out.**_

_**No it doesn't.**_

_**That's good. Because their all coming out here in a few weeks to visit me. They have yet to find out that I am staying here with a guy I really don't know anything about. I don't know how to tell them.**_

_**Well I guess we will have to get to know each other better before they get here and I will help you to let them know that you are now living here.**_

_**So where do we start I asked him?**_

_**Well we can start by me telling you about my life starting from childhood. But I have to worn you I was a weird kid growing up. I couldn't help but laugh at that.**_

_**What so funny he asked reaching over to tickle me.**_

_**You where a werid kid I said tring to catch my breath as he kept tickling me.**_

_**Ok I wasn't that werid but I had my moments.**_

He stopped tickleing me just as I was leaning back in to his lap tring to get him off of me. I layed there for a minute or so as we just looked in to each others eyes. I sat up and said ok I think you can go on now. We talked for hours about our childhoods and school and friends and relationships and family. By the time we where done talking it was well past 2 in the morning. I was getting tired but I didn't want this time with him to end. I was having to much fun learning about him as well as telling him about me. And he really seemed interested in my life. I know this because unlike other guys he was asking alot of the good questions that someone interested in you would ask. I yawned.

_**Is it time for bed?**_

_**Well it is after 2 in the morning I said, but I don't want this to end. I am having to much fun. I know things about you Steve that I never dreamed you would ever tell me or anyone for that matter.**_

_**Well just don't tell anyone outside of this house.**_

_**I won't, I promise.**_

We looked at each other and smiled. We sat there smiling at each other for what seemed like a life time. After a few mintues he leaned over and was about to kiss me when his phone rang.

_**Sorry I have to get this he said jumping up off the sofa.**_

Wow was all I could think. He was going to kiss me. I wonder if we will ever have the chance to try that again. I think I might like it. I picked up my computer and started to talk with an old friend who was on facebook. We talked for what seemed like forever. Just as he was coming back in to the room I was getting off the computer.

_**I thought you where going to bed? I was headed that way when I realise my computer was still on and an old friend of mine was online and we got to talking. But now I am headed that way. Was that an important call or was that your girlfriend I asked smiling.**_

_**It was Danny and I don't have a girlfirend yet any way. He looked at me when he said that smiling.**_

_**Well I'm going to bed so good night I said.**_

_**As I turned to walk away he took my hand and looked me in the eye's and leaned in for a kiss. I let him do it to. It was the most wonderful kiss ever. When he was done he just looked at me and I started to blush.**_

_**I am so sorry he said. I should never have done that but I just couldn't hold back. I was wanting to do that for sometime now but I just didn't know when was a good time.**_

_**Why didn't you just ask me I said with a smile.**_

_**I didn't think it was right after all that you have been through and I didn't want to upset you.**_

_**I'm glad that you did wait because I would have liked to get to know you first before you kisse me. I might not have liked you so much if you had with out me knowing you first. I'm going to be now. We can talk about this more in the morning.**_

I kissed him on the check and went up to bed. I sat there in bed and just thought about what it was like kissing the most handsome down to earth man like Steve. I hoped one day that this would happen but I never thought it would until now. Man I hope this will go somewhere from here.


End file.
